justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Christmas
(DLC) (DLC) |artist = Santa Clones |year = 2010 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = to to to to (Remake) |lc = Instrumental |alt = Community Remix (NOW) |pictos = 61 (Original) 58 (Remake) |dlc = December 18, 2010 (JD2) December 20, 2011 (JD3) October 22, 2015 (JDU) |kcal = 27 |dura = 3:01 |audio = |nowc = Xmas}}"Crazy Christmas" by Santa Clones is featured on and as a DLC. It is also featured on , , and . It is a mix of three classic Christmas songs - , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is based off of Santa Claus, who switches between five outfits. The first outfit is Santa in his regular attire of a red robe with white fluffy lining and teal boots. The second outfit appears as if Santa was on the beach, with a green shirt with fruit on it, sandals and red shorts. The third outfit (the main one) has Santa appear like he is in a rock band, dressed in a wrapping paper wife beater with red ripped jeans and teal boots with red laces. His fourth outfit is similar to his first one, with overalls, sunglasses, and a tie as additions. His fifth outfit is a cowboy, complete with a fedora and spurred boots. His final outfit is, once again, regular Santa. Xmas coach 1@2x.png|Original Xmas coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is in a snowy forest. When Santa is in his second outfit, there are some surfboards standing up from the ground. When he is in his third outfit, there are giant amplified speakers and skyscrapers. When his is in his fifth outfit, there are red cacti. In the remake, the sky seems to indicate that it is sunset. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Move your arms fast as if to say "Here I am". The third gold move is the final move of the routine. Gold Move 2: Make a circle with your right arm as if you were playing an air guitar. CrazyxmasGM1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Xmas gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 CC GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game CC GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups Crazy Christmas appears in the following Mashups: * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Bailando (Let's Rock!) * Copacabana * Ghost In The Keys (Swag) * Ghostbusters * I'm An Albatraoz (Merry Go Round) * Livin' la Vida Loca * Moskau * Pound The Alarm * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * Take On Me * Teacher (Costume Party) * The Final Countdown * What Makes You Beautiful Captions Crazy Christmas appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Christmas Lasso * Christmas Seagull * Fighting Santa * Flying Santa * Gifts * Hard Rock Santa * Old Country * Pony Express * Presents * Santa's Ballet Dance Quests Crazy Christmas appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Special New Year Trivia * This is the first song by Santa Clones in the ''Just Dance'' series. It is followed by Last Christmas. ** However, this is their first original song in the series, as Last Christmas is covered. * Crazy Christmas currently holds the record for appearing in at least one Mashup in every Just Dance ''entry, consecutively, since ''Just Dance 3. ** All of the costumes have appeared in at least one Mashup. * This song was a free DLC for from December 17 to December 27. * This was the first time when a song was a free DLC, but then had to be paid for after a certain date. This later happens again with Here Comes the Hotstepper, The World is Ours, and Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing). * The dancer has relatively 'human' and more realistic skin, unlike other dancers, who usually have white skin. * This is the only Just Dance 2 DLC from the 2010-decade that is not on . * This song is created by Ubisoft, like Dagomba, Futebol Crazy, Why Oh Why, and Skin-To-Skin: in fact, on YouTube and everywhere online you will find nothing about the song besides . * A Community Remix was planned for this song in , but it was cancelled for an unknown reason. ** If the Community Remix had not been cancelled, it would have become the second song with a Community Remix in Just Dance Now, and also the first song from Just Dance 2 with a Community Remix. * This is the first Christmas themed song, the others being Jingle Bells, XMas Tree, Last Christmas, Make It Jingle, and All I Want for Christmas Is You. * The scores (X, OK, GOOD and PERFECT) go through everything in the background. * The Beta background had more details and pointed to a blue palette. * One of the songs sampled (Jingle Bells) would later be sampled in XMas Tree. ** In the credits of Just Dance Now, as well as the credits shown on the DLC confirmation screen when downloading the song in Just Dance 2, those songs are called: “Jingle Bells 2", “O Christmas Surf”, “We Wish U A Merry Skaristmas”, “Country Bells”, “We Wish You An Indie Christmas”.http://www.justdancenow.com/credits * After Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) and That's the Way (I Like It), this is the third song to have a completely revamped background (with the colour change). * On Just Dance 2, if the song is purchased and downloaded for the first time on an SD card instead of the Wii System Memory, the song will become permanently unplayable, as the game will freeze if an attempt has been made to play the song. * This is one of 5 Just Dance 2 songs that did not appear in Just Dance: Summer Party, along with: ** Should I Stay Or Should I Go ** Come On Eileen ** It's Not Unusual ** Spice Up Your Life *** However, this is the only song out of these 5 to come back as DLC on , and to appear on and . * Crazy Christmas, along with Hungarian Dance No. 5, Irish Meadow Dance and William Tell Overture was made free from December 23 to December 31, 2016 on to celebrate Christmas.http://justdance.163.com/news/update/2016/12/22/22135_663365.html Gallery Game Files Xmas cover online.png|''Crazy Christmas'' Xmas thumb@2x.jpg|''Crazy Christmas'' (JD3/GH Files) xmascoach.jpg|''Crazy Christmas'' (Remake) Xmas Cover AlbumCoach.png| Album Coach Xmas banner bkg.jpg| Menu Banner Xmas cover@2x.jpg| cover CrazyChristmasAvatar.png|Avatar on 41.png|Avatar on and later games 20041.png|Golden avatar 30041.png|Diamond avatar Xmas_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots xmasmenu.png|''Crazy Christmas'' on the menu Beta Elements CrazyChristmasBetaPictogram'.png|Beta Pictogram Others Credits.png|Proof about the credits crazychristmasjinglebells.png|Jingle Bells part 1 crazyxmasochristmastree.png|O Christmas Tree part 2 crazyxmaswewishyou.png|We Wish You A Merry Christmas part crazyxmaswewishyou2.png|We Wish You A Merry Christmas part 1 crazyxmasjinglebells2.png|Jingle Bells part 2 Videos Official Audio Crazy Christmas (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Crazy Christmas - Gameplay Teaser Gameplays Crazy Christmas - Just Dance 2 Crazy Christmas - Just Dance 3 Crazy Christmas - Just Dance Now Crazy Christmas - Just Dance 2016 Crazy Christmas - Just Dance 2017 Crazy Christmas - Just Dance 2018 References Site Navigation de:Crazy Christmases:Crazy Christmas Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs by Santa Clones Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Just Dance 3 DLCs Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Free Downloadables Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs by Ubisoft